Sólo por ti
by paulinita900
Summary: Nuestra querida Sucrette está en el instituto y le gusta Kentin al principio... Y tiene que enfrentarse a una serie de problemas y situaciones antes de quedarse con su chico.
1. Capítulo 1: Interrupciones everywhere

PWP Este es un fic random y loco xD no es muy serio, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Renuncia: Todos los personajes, espacios y caracteres pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemove.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
Advertencia: Este fanfic, puede/contiene Ooc. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje vulgar y/o sexo explícito ligero, depende del capítulo, pero será ya que haya cambiado la clasificación  
clasificación: M, pero puede cambiar  
Resumen: Sucrette está a punto de decirle algo a Kentin, pero no será muy fácil.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Interrupciones everywhere

**Oh Dios… tengo que ir al Instituto… Este día empezó como cualquier otro, la misma alarma a las 6 de la mañana levantándome porque tengo que ir a clase, Kentin esperándome afuera de casa para irnos juntos, Kentin… Oh, él no sabe que es la única razón por la que sigo llendo a esa escuela, hay otra también cerca de mi casa y a ¡la que puedo entrar más tarde y salir más temprano! Todos dicen que ahí si aprendes, total, es mejor instituto que el Sweet Amoris, ¿y cómo no ha de ser? Con ese nombre, nomás estamos llendo a ligar pensando en un lovómetro para saber qué tanto nos aprecian las personas.**

**He salido de Casa**

-¡SU! –**Ha gritado Kentin mientras ya iba a una calle de adelanto**

-¡Kentin! Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde…—**Le dije esto mientras abrochaba las agujetas de mi teni**

-No te preocupes, pensé que no irías a clase, así que me adelanté.

**No… no podía oir esto de Kentin, ¿él no tocó la puerta de mi casa? ¿el no preguntó por mí? ¿sólo se adelantó? Él tenía unas flores en sus manos… creo que ya no me iba a esperar a mí nunca más.**

-Kentin, ¿para quién son esas flores? – **Estaba yo totalmente decepcionada y triste**

-eh… ¿flores? ¿qué flores? –**Dijo sorprendido mientras miró sus manos**

-¡Pues las que tienes ahí!

-AAHHH! No sabía que las tenía aquí… jeje… -**Se veía nervioso-**Su, ¿qué te pasa?

-No… esque… -Mentí

-¡Sé que te pasa algo! Me dices llegando a la escuela, ahora tenemos que tomar el bus, es tarde, muy tarde-** Hizo "es tarde" como el conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, en un intento por hacerme reír, lo logró.**

**Llegamos al instituto y no había nadie (D:) Vimos la hora, ambos teníamos el reloj adelantado¡ 1 hora! Debió haber sido por el cambio de horario, nos olvidamos de atrasar nuestros relojes.**

**Fuimos al Aula A, no había NADIE.**

**Entonces Kentin me miró a los ojos y yo estaba paralizada, entonces me preguntó de nuevo:**

-Su… ¿qué te pasa?

-Eh… mira Kentin, esque yo… ah… mira esque es muy importante y no sé cómo decirte. Esque tu.. .-Mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando entró El delegado ninja a la habitación.

-¡SU! ¿porqué tan temprano? ¿qué hacían? **–Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y algo hipócrita en su cara, estaba celoso.**

-Ah, ¡hola delegado ninja! –**Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, ¡me equivoqué!**-P…perdón… na… nat.. nathaniel.

-¿Con que soy el delegado ninja? –**Seguía con su sonrisa hipócrita, daba miedo**

**Kentin respondió por mí**

-¡CLARO! ¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesitamos? ¡de seguro eres el aprendiz de la tía de su! ¿Dónde estabas cuando te tocaba hacer que castiel firmara? Y en lugar de Eso le pediste a Sucrette que lo hiciera por ti, che ninja webón.- Nathaniel había perdido su sonrisa… estaba MUY molesto

-Estaba haciendo tu papeleo y buscando tu clip, gafotas.

**Así que decidí intervenir**

-Oigan oigan oigan… ya basta… lo siento nathaniel, fue mi error llamarte así.

-¡No te preocupes sucrette!-**Me sonrió nathaniel y se fue.**

**Entonces entró Castiel, como que no nos pueden dejar solos.**

-¡Hola cabeza de menstruación! **Fuck fuck fuck, primero con el ninja y luego con el.**

-¿¡HOLA CABEZA DE QUÉ?! TABLA DE PLANCHAR!-**Se molestó, y decidí tomar provecho de esto.**

-Mira, comprendo tu trauma de las tablas de planchar, tu mamá era tan plana como una, así que como me quieres mucho decidiste decirme así, pero tranquilo, como que esto de las hormonas femeninas y la menstruación se te subió a la cabeza.

**Kentin rompió a carcajadas, y yo también.**

-Escucha tabla de planchar, yo no tengo ningún trauma y no tiene nada que ver con mi cuero cabelludo rojo-**Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa**

**Oh no… esto no es bueno… fuck fuck fuck fuck**

_Pervertideces están pasando por su mente, kentin está allí, acuérdense_

**Castiel me tomó del brazo y me sacó a la sala de delegados, allí estaba nathaniel así que nos fuimos al patio, allí estaba BORIS, y como de seguro el es un pervertido gay, me llevó al gimnacio, pero allí estaba Dajan, así que terminamos en el sótano **_(pervertideces everywhere_**) Así que me tomó de la cintura y … y me besó, y noté que en su mano tenía un trapo con cloroformo y castiel me tapó la boca con eso y me desmayé.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Inspirado en un secuestro

**PWP Este es un fic random y loco xD no es muy serio, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Renuncia:** Todos los personajes, espacios y caracteres pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemove.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
**Advertencia:** Este fanfic, puede/contiene Ooc. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje vulgar y/o sexo explícito ligero, depende del capítulo, pero será ya que haya cambiado la clasificación  
**clasificación**: M, pero puede cambiar  
**Resumen**: Sucrette está a punto de decirle algo a Kentin, pero no será muy fácil.

* * *

Perdón por esto que no quedó bien, pero bueno, ya supongo que tenía que pasar.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Inspirado en un secuestro

**Me desmayé… y cuando desperté seguía en aquél oscuro sótano, y ahora no sólo estaba Castiel, sino que con él estaba Lysandro escribiendo en su libreta, de seguro para una nueva canción, Rosalya estaba con Leigh en la habitación, ella se escondía detrás de su novio para evitar verse muy evidente al reírse de mí, pero daba igual, se le notaba al 100. Kentin estaba ATADO, el corrió para salvarme pero seguía atado de las manos contra un pequeño pilar que hay en el sótano, tiene ojos verdes tan bonitos…**

-Kentin…¿para quién eran esas flores?-**¡No sé por qué rayos dije eso! No sabía que decir y me fui a lo menos oportuno, pero estaba tan triste que tenía que preguntarlo.**

-¡Mmmmm….mmmmm…. mmmm….!-**fuck, había olvidado que tenía tapada la boca.**

**Lysandro se apiadó un poco y murmuró "Que indecencia" y le quitó el pañuelo a Kentin.**

-¡¿WTF CON TODO ESO?!-**Pregunté**

-Lysandro estaba bloqueado de inspiración, tenía mucho que no escribía una nueva canción, y eso es MUY grave, perderían fans.( _de seguro nomás perderían a Nina)_-**Respondió Rosalya con una sonrisa**

-Pero si aún no tienen fans, Rosa.

-Bueno, los futuros fanáticos entonces, ¿te gustó el beso de Castiel?

**Lo había olvidado, Castiel me había besado antes de que todos llegaran.**

-¿Có-co-cómo sabes de… de eso**-Estaba MUY sonrojada**

-¡¿QUE CASTIEL HIZO QUÉ?!-Gritó Kentin, estaba celoso, a pesar de que temía a Castiel, esta vez sí estaba dispuesto a golpearlo

-Castiel, qué indecente-**Dijo Lysandro**

-JAJAJAJA, no besas tan mal, tabla de planchar-**Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa**

**Luego vino Lysandro y besó mi mano arrodillado, puesto que yo estaba sentada en el piso con las manos inmóviles.**

-Disculpa las molestias, su, de verdad que esto es una gran falta de educación y una vulgaridad-Casi casi levantaba el meñique.

-Eh… ¿y si me dejas ir?

-Está bien, Rosa, Castiel, Leigh,¿están de acuerdo?

**Todos movieron la cabeza en señal de "Sí"**

**Nos soltaron y Kentin me tomó de la mano, revisamos el reloj, eran las 11 de la mañana, durante el receso, salimos al patio, y pasó el profesor Farrés.**

-¿Qué no ustedes estaban enfermos? **Tienen la falta justificada**

-Bueno, decidimos venir porque nos llamaron y nos dijeron que había trabajo pendiente.

-Muy bien, ¿se sienten mejor?

-Sí, gracias profesor.

**En realidad no estaba muy segura si decirle o no lo del secuestro, pero para que hayan llegado a tales extremos de una crisis de inspiración de Lysandro, había sido MUY grave. Estaba pensando en qué habrá escrito, ¿tal vez algo parecido a Romeo y Julieta? ¿Algo parecido a "te necesito"? ¿Buscando a mi doncella? ¿Secuestro que priva el amor? No lo sé, pero si este ambiente le ayudó, eso es seguro.**

**Kentin estaba a punto de decirle todo, pero llegué atrás de él y le tapé la boca, antes de que el profesor Farrés, que estaba ya unos pasos adelantado volteara de nuevo.**

-Está bien, su-Murmuró Kentin con algo de tristeza

**Kentin es un chico que si bien es frío, cuando realmente aprecia a alguien, es como el antiguo Ken, siempre ha sido Ken, pero ahora ya no lo es con todos, es frío cuando está molesto, y si está muy molesto, grita. Me hace feliz saber que él me aprecia.**

**Compramos galletas y eso le subió mucho el ánimo a aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, estábamos bien el resto de las clases, me invitó a comer a su casa, y es momento de decir sí o no.**


	3. Capítulo 3: La ida a la casa de Kentin

PWP Este es un fic random y loco xD no es muy serio, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Renuncia**: Todos los personajes, espacios y caracteres pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemove.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
**Advertencia**: Este fanfic, puede/contiene Ooc. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje vulgar y/o sexo explícito ligero, depende del capítulo, pero será ya que haya cambiado la clasificación  
**clasificación**: M, pero puede cambiar  
**Resumen:** Sucrette por fin está en la casa de Kentin.

* * *

Hola C: perdón, este capítulo es corto respecto a los sucesos, y no tiene mucha gracia, El cuarto ya está disponible c:

* * *

Capítulo 3

La ida a la casa de Kentin

**Era momento de decir sí o no… ¿y cómo decir no? Mis padres no estaban y si llegaba a mi casa sola, tenía que hacer yo la comida, o si no, comprar, y lo que menos tenía ahora era dinero.**

**Además… Kentin está ¡BIEN PINCHE SEXY! Mi cabeza hace "aiñusdfhaisudfhasiouñdfasdf" cuando lo veo, ay sus ojos verdes son tan lindos y mis ojos se iluminan cuando llega y "aispudfhasipudfasdfñj" es una lindura, ¡Es un amor!**

**Bueno, mientras pensaba todo esto, aún tenía que decir sí o no, y decidí decir "sí" cuando lo hice, mi cara se llenó de emoción y abracé a Kentin, y el sólo se sonrojo y sonrió, y me abrazó más fuerte, ¡es un amor!**

**Todo lo que había pasado fue bastante raro, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, así que a las 2:00 de la tarde, ya era hora de salida, y Kentin como es tan lindo, me tomó de la mano y me preguntó si nos íbamos en el camión o caminando.**

**Quería pasar más tiempo con él.**

-Caminando-**Respondí**

-Muy bien…-**¡Estaba super rojo! Ni siquiera el cabello de Castiel superaba ese color, oh Dios, se ve tan tierno. *-*.**

**¡Sucrette ya basta! TRANQUILA. Ya, estás con Kentin, tranquila… tranquila…**

**Kentin no paraba de sonreír… ¿yo le gustaba? ¡Espera! ¡Seguía con las flores!**

-Kentin, ¿y para quien son esas flores entonces? Llevo rato preguntándote –**Dije con una sonrisa**

-Ah… eh… jeje –**estaba rojo**- para ti.

-¿¡Enserio?!

-Si… ten…

-Gr..gra…gracias –**Tenía una sonrisa bien gigante y me sentía bien linda.**

-Bueno… em… vamos a casa.

-Está bien.

**Mientras caminábamos veíamos a Lysandro en la cafetería, tenía la mirada ida y no escribía en su libreta… ¿tenía crisis de inspiración? ¿aún? Bueno, tengo que admitir que Lysandro no SIEMPRE escribe en su libreta… pero… a este grado, se le debió pasar por la mente algo… más bien parecía… ¡YA SE! ¿estaba tratando de recordar algo? Como siempre.**

**Kentin me tomó de la mano… *-* Que lindo… yo estaba tan roja como el cabello de menstruación. Aunque… tampoco he dejado de pensar en el beso de Castiel… ¿qué fue realmente lo que pasó?**

**En el camino Kentin y yo no hablamos, se notaba algo raro.**

-Llegamos-**Dijo Kentin mientras abría la puerta, pasó el, y luego pasé yo. (obviamente) Me tocó cerrar la puerta… Ya había estado varias veces en la casa de Kentin y no estaba tan frío como ahora, ¿porqué ahorita? Hace un rato estaba bien feliz y contento y nervioso y rojo y lindo.**

**Kentin rompió el Silencio**

-¿Es verdad que Castiel te besó?

-Sí…-**Respondí, porque si no lo hacía ahora, el remordimiento me iba a comer viva.**

-Ah… ¿y por qué te dejaste?

-No esque me haya dejado-Comencé a recordar el comienzo del día de hoy- Oía a cloroformo y me sentía bastante débil para hacer algo, además estaba toda desconcentrada.

-Te estuve buscando por todo el instituto y ¡tu ahí con el pelirrojo! –**Estaba muy molesto**

-Kentin… esque… entiende… yo … yo no podía hacer nada-**L****e estaba diciendo TODA la verdad**

-¡Esque yo te debí haber besado!

-¿ah?

**Kentin estaba rojo de nuevo, y molesto, al parecer pensó en voz alta y no quiso decir eso realmente.**

**Tenía hambre, y Kentin me preparó tacos de pescado… aw que lindo se veía. Comimos en silencio sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Y de repente… ¡PUM! Se apareció mi tía, el hada.**

-¡Hola su! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Tía! ¿Tía? ¡HOLA!-**De verdad extrañaba ver a mi tía.**

Kentin estaba paralizado.


	4. Capítulo 4: Explicación con Kentin

**PWP Este es un fic random y loco xD no es muy serio, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Renuncia:** Todos los personajes, espacios y caracteres pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemove.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
**Advertencia:** Este fanfic, puede/contiene Ooc. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje vulgar y/o sexo explícito ligero, depende del capítulo, pero será ya que haya cambiado la clasificación  
**clasificación**: M, pero puede cambiar  
**Resumen**: Es momento de la explicación del cloroformo.

* * *

Aquí tienen la explicación c: disfrútenla.

* * *

Capítulo 4

La explicación en la casa de Kentin

-Haber tía, por favor explíqueme qué pasó.

-Bueno, este asunto comenzó desde ayer, cuando a la directora se le escapó su perro Kiki, a tus espaldas, ¿sabes querida? Esa directora es una loca, deberían echarla a la cárcel. ¿Cómo se atreve a dañarlos así?

-¿WTF?

-Sí, bueno, ella es la responsable de todo esto, como sabía que la ibas a denunciar si te "atacaba" directamente, decidió hipnotizar a tus amigos, ayer ella usó lo que había aprendido en la escuela de magia hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella iba a una escuela de magia?

-Yo iba con ella, hija, yo empecé como una maga con trucos, pero ahora, mírame, me fui por la magia real, ¡soy un hada! Me aparezco cuando quiero, y te dejo regalos de vez en cuando.

**Mi tía casi nunca viene a verme y por lo tanto casi nunca recibo ni dinero ni regalos. Waoh, es verdad que cuando desperté los chicos estaban en su personalidad de siempre, pero en una acción que nunca, (o por lo menos eso quiero creer) nunca harían. **

**Mi tía continuó**

-Bueno, los hipnotizó en el aula B, casi a la hora de la salida, cuando aprovechó que tu saliste a tomar agua, ella tenía un plan maléfico, preciosa, la directora está loca, y pudo haber elegido varias maneras de vengarse, o más bien, ¡abstenerse de hacerlo! Pero no, decidió hipnotizar a todos para que te desmayaran, su plan, su, era que mientras tú estuvieras inconsciente, ella tomaría tus cosas y arruinaría tus calificaciones, e hipnotizarte también para que al ver al profesor Farrés le hables grosero, lo sé, está loca, ¿qué rayos le pasa? ¿quién rayos elegiría esa forma de vengarse? ¿Quién elige ese motivo? Ni siquiera notaste que Kiki desapareció de nuevo… Pero los chicos que son tus amigos, te aprecian tanto y te quieren tanto, que no permitieron que algo así acabara con su razón, ellos te aprecian y agradecen tu ayuda, son esos lazos que ustedes tienen los que permitieron que te salvaras.

**Ahora todo tenía sentido, o algo así, Kentin estaba ANONADADO, mi tía se despidió rápidamente, le dije gracias y PUM, ya no estaba.**

-Sucrette… ¿qué mierda acaba de pasar?

-Nos acaban de explicar una historia toda rara, Kentin, pero verdadera.

-Bueno…

**-**Kentin, debemos denunciar a la directora.

-No tenemos pruebas

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Los chicos son testigos y de seguro nos ayudarán!

-Nathaniel no sabe nada

-¡Estoy segura que ya lo ha hipnotizado varias veces!

-Yo también, pero necesitamos pruebas reales.

-De seguro la directora estaba disfrutando todo desde su cámara de vigilancia, sabemos que es una loca y una idiota, deben seguir ahí, o guardados en algún CD, porque ella debe disfrutar mucho hacer sufrir a los demás.

-También debemos buscar sus antecedentes en la escuela de magia, e investigar casos pasados de denuncias contra ella.

-Kentin, debemos prepararnos para mañana.

-Tienes razón.

**Nos pusimos a ver películas, no iba a hacer gran cosa en mi casa. Kentin estuvo abrazándome durante la que vimos de terror, que lindo es.**

**Me llegó un texto a mí teléfono, eran mis padres, se habían ido de viaje, de nuevo. Decían que era muy urgente y que si no se iban, perderían la casa, los comprendo, mis padres hacen siempre lo posible por estar conmigo aunque tengan que viajar seguido. Y olvidé un detalle importantísimo, las llaves. **

**Marqué a Rosalya, Violetta, Iris, incluso Kim, no debía quedarme sola en casa… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya no tenía dinero y Kentin no tenía saldo ni número de casa, además, ya estaba oscuro, se nos había ido el día, incluso había dormido un rato allí.**

**-**Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

**Qué mal se ve quedarse a dormir en la casa de un chico, pero no era tan malo, allí estaba su madre, y su padre estaba aún en la armada. **

-Creo que no tengo más alternativa, me quedaré en tu casa…


	5. Capítulo 5: Una noche en la casa de Ken

**PWP Este es un fic random y loco xD no es muy serio, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Renuncia:** Todos los personajes, espacios y caracteres pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemove.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
**Advertencia:** Este fanfic, puede/contiene Ooc. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje vulgar y/o sexo explícito ligero, depende del capítulo, pero será ya que haya cambiado la clasificación  
**clasificación**: M, pero puede cambiar  
**Resumen**: Tal como el título lo dice, una noche en la casa de Kentin.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Una noche en la casa de Kentin

**D: D: D: (sentimiento de miedo) Me iba a quedar en la casa de Kentin, um… ¿y si nos dábamos nuestro primer beso? Sería mi primer beso que diera… por mí misma, el otro ya me lo robó Castiel… ay Castiel con todo y su cabello rojo también es muy lindo. Tiene carácter, pero sé que en el fondo es una buena persona… quiero que deje el cigarro… Vamos su, concéntrate, te quedarás en la casa de Kentin, um… ya sé que le gusto y es momento de actuar. Nomás que no me viole. **

_(Aquí la Sucrette finge que no quiere que la viole, pero o sea, Kentin es demasiado sexy para no querer nada más con él, y por eso la clasificación de este fic es pervertido porque si pongo cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, me lo borran. Además, es un fic, todo se vale)_

**Kentin habló:**

**-**Sucrette, um… No tenemos sala de invitados, podrías dormir con mi madre, en su cuarto hay dos camas, y bueno, se está quedando mi abuela con ella, tiene una cama especial, además mi mamá no puede dormir conmigo porque tiene que cuidar a la abuela, es bastante mayor, ya es como una bebé pequeña.

-Bueno, ¿entonces, ya pediste permiso a tu madre?-**No sabía que preguntar.**

**-**Ella no ha llegado aún, en un rato traerá a mi abuela del doctor, la llamaré

**Kentin le habló a su mamá.**

**-**Sucrette, dice que si tus padres no tienen inconveniente.

-No te preocupes, no les molesta, confían en mí.

-Dice que por ella no hay problema

-Gracias Kentin

-Denada-Dijo esto sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, se le notaba la felicidad.

**Tuve que llamar a mis Padres para avisarles, me sentí nerviosa porque me iba a quedar en la casa de un chico y eso no se ve de Dios, pero no íbamos a hacer nada malo… creo… (**_MUAJAJAJAJA *RISA MAQUIAVELICA*)_

**Afortunadamente ellos me dieron permiso, dicen que Kentin es un buen chico, además, ya conocen a su madre, no habrá problema. ¡YEI! **

**La madre de Kentin es delgada, con el cabello corto y se ve bastante joven, es muy linda y cariñosa, y ama hacer galletas, es muy adorable.**

**-**Sucrette, creo que te tendrás que quedar en mi cuarto, en la sala no hay ventilador y hay muchos zancudos, pero no te preocupes, yo dormiré en el Suelo.

-¡no! Kentin… es tu casa, y lo más adecuado esque duermas en tu cama.

-Como gustes… -**Se rió de una manera sincera.**

**Kentin me enseñó su habitación y acomodé unas colchas que me prestó en el suelo, su mamá es delgada, como yo, así que me prestó su pijama, me quedaba un poquitín grande, pero, no importa, era MUY cómodo.**

**Me di una ducha y sentía que Castiel me estuviera observando, estaba pensando en que… eso no era parte de la hipnotizada y que ¿yo le gustaba a Castiel? Castiel es muy fácil de engañar, si la mendiga zorra de Debrah consiguió que incluso se reconciliaran, cualquiera vendría y le inventaría un cuento y Castiel se lo creería. Pero yo no soy así, bueno, Kentin se dio una ducha en el otro baño y regresamos ambos a la habitación, bien bañaditos y con sueño. Me dormí y después de unos 5 minutos sentí que alguien me cargaba, era Kentin, me puso en su cama y él se cambió al piso. ¡Qué adorable! Y a los otros 5 minutos, tuve un sueño donde Castiel me perseguía y me quería violar, me caí de la cama, en los brazos de Kentin, él tiene el sueño MUY pesado, a pesar de haberse entrenado duramente en la escuela militar, y yo estaba muy cansada, así que me quedé dormida en los brazos de Kentin.**

**De repente Kentin empezó a hablar dormido, y me despertó con su voz **_(D: D: D:, que miedo D: )_

-Su… su… abachooo

**En mi interior pensaba ¡WTF! Pero era muy divertido oírlo y seguí escuchando.**

**-**Suu… ¡gracias por las galletas!

**Y me abrazó… creo que nunca sabré si en realidad estaba dormido o se hacía tontito, pero es muy tierno. **

**A las 5 de la madrugada, por alguna extraña razón, desperté, la luz estaba prendida, yo estaba de nuevo en la cama bien arropada, Kentin estaba despierto con una camisa de resaque negra y un short como deportivo, para andar en la casa, vio el reloj que estaba en su habitación, el cuarto de Kentin es pequeño, y tiene su propio baño, todo está muy ordenado y limpio, la cama es alta y puedes brincar en ella, y bueno, todo es muy acogedor. **

**-**Kentin… es sábado-le dije con mi voz modorra y los ojos cerrados después de haberlo visto.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, entonces seguiré durmiendo.

**En vez de volver al suelo se acomodó y se tapó junto a mi, yo estaba demasiado cansada para decir o hacer algo, y aunque no lo estuviera, era imposible moverme, y puso su brazo sobre mí.**

**-**Sucrette… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Estaba adormilada y sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.**

**Parece que ese momento fue de mucha confianza para Kentin, el normalmente se pondría nervioso, parecía estar fuera de sí pero al mismo tiempo era el mismo. Tal vez sólo estaba cansado para alterarse.**

**Seguí dormida y me levanté a las 8 de la mañana, Kentin también acababa de despertar, es muy madrugador.**

**-**Su, ¿porqué no te quedas al desayuno?

-¡Gracias Kentin!

**En mi mochila siempre traigo un cepillo de dientes por emergencias, así que fui a cepillarlos antes de desayunar.**

Su madre había preparado huevo con jamón, mi desayuno favorito, con Chocomilk, y de repente Kentin le dijo a su madre

-Mami, Sucrette es mi novia c:

-¡Ay que lindo! –**Contestó su Madre.**

**Yo estaba muy roja, después llamé al cerrajero con el teléfono de Kentin, Me despedí y Éste llegó a mi casa y abrió la puerta, entré y descansé, saqué el poco dinero que quedaba de mi mesada para pagarle. **

**El Lunes era el día en que debíamos denunciar a la directora. Y hoy teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Planeando la demanda

**PWP Este es un fic random y loco xD no es muy serio, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Renuncia:** Todos los personajes, espacios y caracteres pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemove.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
**Advertencia:** Este fanfic, puede/contiene Ooc. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje vulgar y/o sexo explícito ligero, depende del capítulo, pero será ya que haya cambiado la clasificación  
**clasificación**: M, pero puede cambiar  
**Resumen**: Todos llegan a casa de su para planear la demanda.

* * *

Capítulo 6, planeando la demanda.

**Kentin es un exelente chico, aunque a veces pienso que… no lo sé, si estamos juntos sería algo aburrido, o divertido, al llegar a mi casa pensé todo eso. Llamé a Violetta**

-Violetta, ¿cómo estás? Oye, ¿no te has sentido algo confundida respecto a tus acciones últimamente?- **Fui demasiado rápido, la pobre chica se asustó, olvidé lo tímida que es.**

**-**B…b..ie…en… bien, ¿Por qué?

-Estoy realizando una investigación sobre la directora, ¿has oído de que hipnotiza gente?

-Bueno… una vez le hice un dibujo de ella en una versión joven y con Boris, pero no sé porqué lo hice…

-¡Muchas gracias Violetta!

-Denada

**Tenía que llamar a Castiel, Nathaniel, Rosalya, Leigh y Lysandro.**

**-**¡Castiel! ¿cómo estás?

-Hola, eh… ¡qué te importa!-**Había sido más grosero que de costumbre, bueno, en realidad casi siempre se le ve enojado aunque no lo esté precisamente, aunque… normalmente no me habla así por cualquier pregunta.**

**-**Oye, ¿quieres venir a mi casa ahora? Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Eh, ¿por qué no? Estoy muy aburrido, llevaré a mi perro.

-Eh… tu perro, También vendrán los otros chicos… Nathaniel, Leigh, Lysandro y Rosalya, por favor no lo traigas.

-Jajaja! –**Habló en un tono burlón**-Será un gusto ir entonces… **-Colgó.**

**No me dio tiempo de decirle la hora, ya se lo dirá Lysandro… bueno el olvida todo, a alguien le preguntará.**

**-**¡Rosalya! ¡Hola! Necesito que vengas a mi casa a las 4 de la tarde, ¿puedes? Es importante.

-¡Claro!-**Era un "¡Claro!" en un tono falso… parecía perturbada por algo.**

**Ahora Nathaniel, no hablo mucho con él, y parece MUY contento con Melody, ella es una chica responsable y linda, pero por dentro está a punto de asesinar a las chicas del instituto, incluyéndome.**

**-**¡Hola Nathaniel! Tienes que venir en mi casa en la tarde…

-¿Vendrá Melody?

-No, pero tu eres un ninja independiente, puedes venir solo.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Claro! –**Yo tenía la impresión de que aunque se rió por teléfono, hizo que me apreciara menos, pero es tan divertido burlarse de Nat.**

_**Me ha colgado tía.**__ *Tono español*_

Por el facebook, o como Castiel lo escribe, "feisbuc" les dije a todos a qué hora era, a las 4 de la tarde, de preferencia, también le avisé a mi preciosísimo Kentin por teléfono.

-Eh… ¡hola Kentin!

-¡Hola Sucrette! Tengo que decirte algo importante, iré a tu casa ahora.

-¿bueno?-**Me colgó también.**

**Llegó a mi casa a las 2 de la tarde, trajo la comida, Barbacoa, sabrosa barbacoa.**

-¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?!-**Estaba roja como un tomate, pero, ¿por qué no? Siempre me ha gustado Kentin, ¿cómo decirle que no?**

-¡SSSSIIIIIIIIIII! ¡AAAAH!-**Comencé a gritar como loca de la emoción**

**Y lo besé, mientras el radio estaba encendido, el sólo me abrazó y me correspondió.**

_Fue muy gracioso para mí escribir esta siguiente parte._

**Comenzó a sonar una canción de raggaton, y aunque éste NO ME GUSTA, ambos de la nada comenzamos a perrear intensamente, y yo decía.**

**-**¡PERREA, PERREA, PERREA!

**Kentin sólo se carcajeaba y seguía perreando. En eso alguien abrió la puerta, no pidió permiso para entrar, una visita MUY MUY inesperada, y que al parecer muy irrespetuosa.**

**El Padre de Kentin.**

**Se quedó sorprendido y anonadado de ver a su hijo y a su novia perrear, nos paramos, y duramos como 15 LARGOS segundos quietos, su padre rompió el silencio.**

**-**¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Al fin conseguiste ligar! YEAAAHHHH!-**WTF, SE ESTABA RIENDO Y FESTEJANDO.**

**-**¡Hola papi! Estamos en la casa de su, ten más respeto por favor.-**Dijo el de los ojos verdes**

-¡Oh claro! MlL DISCULPAS-**Parece que la relación entre Kentin y su padre era más unida de lo que creía.-**Me presento, soy el papá de Kentin, perdón por entrar así, pensé que había una emergencia, mucho gusto en conocerte-**Estrechó mi mano.**

-¡Mucho gusto señor!

-Bueno, me retiro, bye.

***Se fue* *-***

**Kentin permaneció conmigo todo el rato haciendo cosillas, y luego todos los chicos vinieron, fui la primera en hablar.**

**-¡**Haber jijos de la chingada!-**todos quedaron quietos porque nunca me habían escuchado decir groserías. –**Ya se aquí todo el pedo-**dije en tono borracho**-los hipnotizaron, ¿denunciamos a la directora mañana?

-¡PINCHE VIEJA HAY QUE CORRERLA! ¡CLARO!-**dijeron todos al unísono, menos nathaniel.**

**-**Oye tranquilo viejo-**dijo nathaniel en tono de Drake, en Drake y Josh**

**-**Kentin, tu estarás conmigo, Peggy, consigue las cintas de seguridad de TODO EL INSTITUTO, o por lo menos una copia, Nathaniel, tú el formato de denuncia o los papales con los que se arregle eso, Rosalya, consigue ropa Elegante para todos con tu novio, para ir bien vestidos, claro. Castiel… tú, tu explica los detalles, o no sé, si quieres ve con Kentin y conmigo.

**De repente comenzó a sonar Titanium en el radio**

**Hicimos una danza tipo dramatización, Castiel hacía las pistolas y Kentin… Bueno Kentin se fue, le tiene miedo a Castiel, aún. En cuanto se marchó, Castiel Me tomó de la mano y me aisló en la pared, me abrazó y susurró a mi oído:**

**-**Sucrette...tu…**-Castiel se había puesto super rojo, y luego continuó-**Pareces una tabla de planchar moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo mientras perreas-**Y se rió a carcajadas**

**Por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento entró Armin a la habitación gritando:**

**-¡**THIIIIIIIIIIIS ISSSSSSSSS SSSSSPAAAAAARRRRRRRRTAAAAA! (_THIS IS SPARTA)_

**Alexy llegó atrás de él, junto con otro muchacho, el otro chico no era bastante fresa, pero no era gay, su aspecto era alto, se peinaba con los cabellos parados, usaba una camisa bastante larga, un pantalón de mezclilla todo desgastado y era bastante guapo, su tez era piel morena clara, su nombre era Jerry.**

**-**Ay…-dijo en tono fresa Jerry-Armin, cómete tus papas y luego hablamos ¿si?

-Okya, me callo-Respondió El gemelo de cabello negro, y tomó su consola, pasó a mi casa sin permiso y se aisló en su videojuego

**-**¡Ya calmence los dos! Maleducados, estamos en la casa de Sucrette, compórtense-dijo Alexy en tono alegre- ¡Hola Sucrette! Violeta dijo que vendría aquí, ¿ya llegó?

-La verdad esque no ha llegado, a lo mejor algo le pasó-Respondí.

* * *

haber, estaré publicando los capitúlos cada 1, 2 o 3 días, maximo máximo será una semana, estoy en época de exámenes :S pero bueno, los invito a ver el siguiente capítulo.

¿porqué rayos vinieron armin y alexy?

todo esto y más, este domingo en extranormal. (no es cierto, cuando publique el siguiente capítulo se va a desmenusar el asunto)


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Qué pasó con Violetta?

PWP Este es un fic random y loco xD no es muy serio, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Renuncia**: Todos los personajes, espacios y caracteres pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemove.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
**Advertencia**: Este fanfic, puede/contiene Ooc. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje vulgar y/o sexo explícito ligero, depende del capítulo, pero será ya que haya cambiado la clasificación  
**clasificación**: M, pero puede cambiar  
**Resumen:** Por alguna razón ALexy busca a Violetta, ¿habrá algo más entre ellos?

_ADVERTENCIA: En este fanfic, Alexy es gay… o por lo menos lo es hasta que descubre lo que siente por Violetta… Si no te gusta, no lo leas y ya, no habrá yaoi._

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Qué pasó con Violetta?**_

-Um... entonces… mejor me voy-**respondió con cara de desilusionado.**

_*Cambio a narrador tercera persona*_

Alexy estaba muy distraído, estaba fuera de sí, Armin se quedó en casa de su, junto con Jerry y Alexy salió y por alguna extraña razón, se sentó en frente del instituto, y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el viernes,

*_FLASHBACK*_

Era viernes, al salir del instituto, Alexy y Violetta quedaron de esperarse el uno al otro para luego ir al centro comercial a comer pizza y a comprar… ropa interior para Violetta.

Salieron y tomaron un bus hasta el centro, a ambos les rugía el estómago y quisieron sentarse a comer pizza.

Había algo extraño en Alexy… el… él estaba más "cariñoso" de lo normal, normalmente las niñas siempre se abrazan, como amigas, pero… en este caso, era más… más contacto físico… Alexy trataba de abrazarla en cada oportunidad que tenía y Violetta sólo se dejaba… eso sí… lo disfrutaba mucho.

-¿De qué quieres la pizza, Violetta?-preguntó Alexy

-De jamón por favor-sonrió Violetta…

-Muy bien, Señorita, yo quiero de Champiñón por favor-dijo Alexy a la empleada

-¿Algo más?-Respondió la trabajadora

-¡HAZLO YA! -Respondió el tipo de la mesa de al lado, muriéndose a carcajadas, había recordado la escena de la era de hielo en la que Sid (el perezoso) estaba con el bebé, y el mamut le había ordenado que le cambiara el pañal al "bodoque" .

-¡Ey, ¡estoy pidiendo mi orden!-Le gritó Alexy al chico

El tipo de la otra mesa, era medio musculoso, vestía una camisa de manga larga a cuadros muy elegante, su pantalón de mezclilla, se acercó a Violetta y la saludó diciéndole "hola, preciosa"

Trató de besarla a la fuerza, pero Alexy le dio un golpe bien dado en la mejilla, el tipo quiso devolvérselo, pero la hermosa chica del color de pelo que lleva su nombre, se interpuso, y el chico se detuvo. Se disculpó, y se devolvió con sus amigos. El arcoíris humano (Alexy) tomó a Violetta con una sonrisa y se la llevó a la tienda de vestidos.

En el maniquí había un vestido Multicolor, pero era demasiado vistozo, Se le vería hermoso a Violetta, de no ser, que tiene escrito en la falda las palabras "I´m a rainbow, touch me, i´m real"  
Ese no es el estilo de la chica del cabello rojo y lila. Ése es el Estilo de Alexy, sólo que sin las letras, a Alexy le gustaba Violetta justo como era, no le importaba lo que vistiera, pero un nuevo vestido no le haría daño.

-Violetta, ¿te gusta?

-Eh… no creo que sea mi estilo, mejor sigamos caminando

-¡Oh sí, tu ropa interior!-respondió animado Alexy.

Al fondo estaba la tienda de Lencería, Violetta compró un conjunto de color morado oscuro junto con lilita y un toque de rojo, era bastante sexy, había una lavandería cerca, así que lo dejó para que lo lavaran ahí, (_En este fic, a nadie le da vergüenza que le laven lencería en la lavandería)_Continuaron paseando agarrados de la mano, riéndose de cada cosa chistosa que veían y comentando sobre lo que observaban a su alrededor, volvieron a la lavandería

-Disculpe Señora, ¿está lista?-Preguntó Alexy

-Sí, aquí tiene, se lo dejo gratis, considere esto como un regalo de parte de terceros como aniversarios.-Respondió la Señora con una sonrisa en la cara

Violetta sólo se puso roja, así que volvieron a la tienda donde originalmente habían visto el vestido de colores.

Habían visto un atuendo de color lilita, con detalles morado, rojo y azul cielo, con unos zapatos violettas, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un poco de encaje.

-Alexy, me probaré esto.

-¡Muy bien!

Violetta fue a los probadores, por cierto, en esta tienda no se dividían en damas y caballeros, puesto que como era una tienda para chicas, no era muy necesario, entonces, fue y se puso el vestido, y dijo animada:

-¡Alexy! ¡Ya lo traigo puesto!

-¡Iré a verlo!

El colorido (Alexy), entró a los probadores y el vestido le quedaba hermoso a la chica tímida, resaltaba su cuerpo y era lindo y decente.

-¡Violetta! ¡se te ve DI-VI-NO!-Admiró alegremente Alexy

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Violetta un poco sonrojada

Entonces, Alexy con una sonrisa inocente en su cara le pidió a Violetta:

-Tengo que decirte algo en privado

-Um… eh…-violeta parecía preocupada-okei…

Entraron al probador, que era amplio para ser uno, entonces, Alexy le preguntó a Violetta:

-¿tu ya habías besado a alguien?

-no… -inclinó su cabeza

-¿y sabes como? –El peliazul volvió a tener esa sonrisa inocente

-No…

Alexy miró a los ojos a Violetta, puso su mano derecha en su cara y le tomó la mano izquierda, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, mientras Violetta lo hacía igual, el peliazul tocó los labios de Vio con los suyos, y esto duraron como 10 segundos así.

-Ahora ya sabes cómo besar de piquito, falta de lengüita-sonrió Alexy

Ahora el acercamiento de sus labios fue más rápido, y Alexy introdujo lentamente su lengua en la de Violetta abriendo su boca, luego Violetta se animó a hacer lo mismo, lo hicieron lentamente durante medio minuto… mientras Alexy tenía la mano en el cabello de Violetta y la otra en su cadera, Violetta posaba su mano sobre la del peliazul en su cadera y la otra estaba en la banca.

Violetta se separó de a poco de Alexy y replicó triste:

-Pero tu eres gay

Entonces salió de ahí, y se fue a su casa. Alexy Estaba confundido, ya no estaba seguro de ser gay, o de si era bisexual, pero le gustaba Violetta.

*_Fin del flashback*_

Alexy se dirigía a la casa de Violetta…

*Cambio de narrador a Sucrette*

**Eran las 10 de la noche y los chicos aún no se iban, los tuve que correr, ya casi a patadas, y fui a dormir, mañana sería un día interesante**

* * *

¿Qué pasará cuando Alexy llegue de nuevo con Violetta? ¿Qué pasará el lunes, cuando denuncien a la directora? Todo esto y más, el próximo capítulo, lo subiré a mas tardar después de una semana, perdonen, no tenía inspiración, y perdonen por hacerles leer esto... no... no estuvo muy bien.


	8. Capítulo 8: Durante el Sueño Confundido

**Este es un fanfic loco c:**

* * *

**Renuncia**: Todos los personajes, espacios y caracteres pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemove.  
Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
**Advertencia**: Este fanfic, puede/contiene Ooc. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje vulgar y/o sexo explícito ligero, depende del capítulo, pero será ya que haya cambiado la clasificación  
**clasificación**: M, pero puede cambiar  
**Resumen: Sucrette está algo confundida respecto a lo que siente por Kentin y Castiel.**

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA: En este fanfic, Alexy es gay… o por lo menos lo es hasta que descubre lo que siente por Violetta… Si no te gusta, no lo leas y ya, no habrá yaoi._

* * *

Sólo por ti, Capítulo 8: Durante el sueño confundido

**Los siguientes días estuve completamente aislada, mis pesadillas me tenían atormentada, y cansada, no quería hablar con nadie, mis calificaciones bajaron en esa semana, no hacía tarea, sólo pensaba en el mismo sueño de siempre.**

**En el sueño pasaba lo siguiente, todos los días:**

**Yo estoy en el gimnacio, y en éste hay casilleros, de repente me veo encerrada en uno de ellos, con Kentin con su aspecto de antes de irse a la escuela militar, de repente lo toman, lo sacan, y sale corriendo, debo admitir que en ese entonces Ken no me gustaba, pero bueno, el tipo que lo sacó fue Castiel, entonces me ve con mirada pervertida… y… bueno… yo estoy completamente inmóvil, y de repente estamos en el suelo, y nos estamos besando, y a lo lejos está Lysandro anotando en su libreta, parece como si describiera todo lo que pasa, y yo me siento culpable. En algún lugar, en otros casilleros están Rosalya y Leigh cerrando el casilleron donde ellos están dentro, pero eso no es todo, adentro del casillero, (muy amplio por certo) tienen a Violetta, sólo escucho la palabra "Yuri" de la boca de Rosalya, y Leigh besa a ambas, y comienza a quitarle la ropa a las dos, pero la puerta se cierra, es como si los casilleros fueran mini cuartos de hotel.**

**En otro locker, está Nathaniel amarrado, contra su propia voluntad, por obra de Melody, y luego de repente, Melody se quita una máscara… la máscara de su cara, o algo así, la cosa esque deja de ser Melody para convertirse, o dejar ver lo que era originalmente, Nina, sí, la acosadora de Lysandro. **

**Escucho decir de Nina las palabras "Seré tuya si Lysandro es mío" Nathaniel de repente se libera y cierra la puerta. **

**Yo sigo con Castiel… Pero de repente él comienza a besar mi cuello… y yo no sé qué pensar.**

**Entonces me despierto.**

**Me levanto, toda… caliente… me visto, y me voy al instituto, y bueno… Hoy pasó lo mismo de nuevo, pero hoy fue un día diferente.**

**Recién entré al instituto, nos tocaba Educación Física a la primera hora, con Boris, ese maestro pervertido al que le tengo miedo, aunque sea gay, (nunca lo dice, pero se le nota demasiado), llegué temprano para nada, el profesor no había venido. Estaba enojadísima, ¿cómo es posible que no nos avisen? El sueño raro y confuso que tenía, y que no me dejaba dormir bien, y aparte, levantarme más temprano de lo normal, para que nos den Educación Física, aunque de igual manera, no quería entrar. **

**Estaba muriendo de sueño, así que llamé a Kentin, nos sentamos, me acosté en el suelo apoyando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y me dormí ahí, mientras me hacía "piojito", desperté en la hora del receso… Kentin también se había dormido, por suerte, y MUCHO LE AGRADEZCO A DIOS, que los profesores tuvieron junta todo el periodo antes del receso. **

**Tenía mucho de conocer a Kentin… y últimamente hay algo en él que está muy raro, ya no ha aceptado el paquete de galletas que le compro cada semana, así que en el tiempecillo libre le pregunté:**

**-**Kentin, ¿qué tienes?

-Eh… nada-**Respondió ultra cortante.**

**-**Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No, no puedo.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Confiarías en una persona que se deja besar por un cabeza de menstruación al que sabes que le tengo miedo?

-¡Me puso cloroformo! ¡Estaba demasiado débil!

-Su… creo que te gusta Castiel, y si es así, creo que no funcionará que tu y yo estemos juntos.

-Eh… debo admitir que estoy algo confundida, esque o sea, me gustas, y mucho, pero, estoy muy confundida respecto a lo que siento por ti y por Cas.

-Despeja la mente-**En cuanto terminó de decir estas palabras, me abrazó, el abrazo más triste que haya tenido con él en la vida, porque significó que todo se había echado a perder. Se había ido, y me quedé ahí… Y luego llegó Iris.**

**-¡**SU! Te estaba buscando, ¿estás bien?

-Si…

-No es verdad, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Kentin y yo hemos terminado.

-¡¿QUE QUE WHAT?! ¡Pero si son hechos el uno para el otro!

-Pues sí, no voy a llorar, tiene razón, estoy muy confundida.

-¡Te deseo suerte sucrette! ¡hasta luego!

**Sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase. **

**Tocaba Artes, un trabajo de parejas. ¿Y con quién me tocó? Con Castiel. **

**El trabajo era sobre hacer un baile de tipo Valz, debía ser elegante, ¿Castiel elegante? ¿El tipo de cabeza de menstruación? Dijo la maestra que no necesariamente teníamos que inventarlo, sólo bailar uno, podíamos sacarlo de internet o como quisiéramos, era un baila como para uno de Cenicienta.**

**Debíamos traer el vestuario necesario para la siguiente clase, los chicos, vestidos de traje, y las chicas, bueno, debíamos traer un vestido, del que sea, o una falda, puesto que éstos son caros y los trajes de los chicos todos tenían por una extraña razón.**

**La profesora nos dejó salir a practicar, pero en cuanto entráramos el baile debía estar listo.**

**-**Vamos Castiel-**Le dije jalándolo de la mano, estoy confundida, no sé quien me gusta.**

**-**Eh… Ok.-**Respondió cortante, pero sonrojado, ¡que mono!**

**Salimos, y esta vez no tomó resistencia a las cosas elegantes, me tomó de la cintura y yo del hombro, y pusimos la canción de "Eres tú" de la bella durmiente, el estuvo guiándome en todos los pasos, era ya como un maestro, jamás pensé ver a Castiel así.**

**Y de repente comencé a dejarme llevar, porque al principio yo estaba como atemorizada y no sé de qué, y de pronto comenzó a llevar su mano hasta mi mejilla, y me besó, de nuevo.**

**-**C…Castiel-**¿PORQUÉ ME CONFUNDE ASÍ? ¿esque no sabe que estoy toda loca? **

**El beso sólo duró 3 segundos, y se sonrojó y dijo que ya era hora de entrar, sin decir una palabra, parecía arrepentido…**

* * *

Fin! Disculpen la tardanza,me faltaba inspiración y estaba en bimestrales u.u Dejen sus reviews! y la pareja con la que quisieran que se quedara, la más votada, gana.

1.- Kentin

2.- Castiel.

¿Cuál quieren?


End file.
